deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Chuck Greene
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Peter Flemming |job = Former Motorcross champion |mission = Get money to buy Zombrex so he can prevent his infected daughter from turning into a zombie, prove his innocence, rescue the many survivors in the city. |gender = Male |Notebook Number = N/A |Notbook Description = N/A |age = 26 (Case Zero) 29 (DR2) 30 (Case West) |motto = "I love the smell of the rising dead in the morning." |race = Caucasian |}} Former national Motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, and Dead Rising 2: Case West. He is the loving father of the infected, but precious, Katey Greene. Since he was forced to do repairs on his own bike, he is extremely resourceful, the ultimate handyman. Due to this gigantic advantage, Chuck can create unique weapons out of everyday items to wreak havoc on the zombie population like his Signature weapon, the Paddlesaw. Story Dead Rising 2: Case Zero The game is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. Before he hit the big time with a team and sponsorship behind him, Chuck was forced to repair his own bikes, leaving him incredibly resourceful; a real handyman. While Chuck and his family were in Las Vegas for a Motorcross event, the city was hit by a zombie outbreak. Chuck's wife was zombified during the epidemic and bit Katey in the forearm, infecting her. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day (eventually turns into only 1 dose per day, as the drug progresses throughout the years between Case Zero and the Main Game) to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Dead Rising 2 A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey who, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak, he will do anything for. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. He is a participant of Terror is Reality and during the game competes so he can buy Zombrex. It can be seen in the Official Captivate Trailer that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, apparently someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him as well as the CURE protest group. Read More... Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck will fight side-by-side with Frank West, the protagonist of Dead Rising, in this epilogue to Dead Rising 2. Trivia *The brand of Chuck's jacket is "Ijiek", the first name of the creator of Dead Rising, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. Whenever he wears Ijiek brand sports wear, it always has the number 4 on it. His jacket will also be an avatar clothing item if you pre-order the Xbox 360 version from Amazon.com. *At a time during his development, his last name was Reid, a slight change in the color "Red". His final last name, Greene, plays off this, as it is a slight change of the color "Green". *In Dead Rising 2, Chuck occasionally quips on the circumstance of a psychopath's death. For example, when Randy Tugman dies, a dead woman dressed as a bride, reanimates and eats Randy, while Chuck says "You may now kiss the bride". Another being the death of Seymour Redding, whom shortly before his death keeps claiming how he is twice the man Chuck is, before falling on a circular saw and literally becoming two pieces; thus "twice the man". Chuck comments; "I saw what you did there", a double entendre, referencing the outcome of his death, and the saw itself. When Leon Bell lights himself and his motorbike on fire, and dies saying "Never forget chump. I'm number one!" Chuck remarks "Yeah... you're on fire." Chuck also does so unintentionally before his fight with Ray Sullivan, stating that he's not leaving Fortune City "in one piece" to Stacey, and after their battle, Chuck grappling Sullivan to the railing with a pair of handcuffs results in him being split into two pieces. While this was most likely an unintentional joke, it is humorous and ironic nonetheless. *Chuck has a scar on his right eyebrow. It is more than likely received sometime shortly before Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, as his eyebrow appears to be freshly injured in Case Zero. His appearance is changed slightly to reflect the fact that he is 3 years younger, i.e. his hair is shorter. *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there are no stitches on Chuck's scar during gameplay if you change your outfit. *Chuck's picture makes an appearance in Left 4 Dead's "The Sacrifice" comic part 3. It can be seen above the jukebox on page 101. This is the third time the Left 4 Dead series has referenced Dead Rising (the first time being the graffiti "53,595 kills/LIES" and the resulting achievement that nearly matches the kills in Dead Rising, the second being Franks message to Otis in the passing. ). There is also a secret link in the blog showing a reskined Ellis (a main character, and playable survivor, from Left 4 Dead 2) with a Ijiek t-shirt, congratulating the Dead Rising 2 team on their release. *It appears that the design of Chuck's default underwear is that of Arthur's Boxers, covered in lovehearts. *Despite the numerous times he can get bitten, he will never become infected. This is an in-game mechanic, if Chuck was to get bitten it would be Game Over or he would also need Zombrex. It could maybe also be that he could be immune, but not as a carrier. *Unlike Frank West, if the player decides to dress him up in one of the female clothing items, he will remark on it, saying something like: "Um...Seriously?", "Uuuuh........" "If you say so..." and "I got a bad feeling about this.". If dressed in children's clothing he will say something like: "I'm a big boy now!". Also, if dressed in a piece of clothing with the prefix Funny, Chuck will laugh hysterically for a few seconds. Gallery Chuck in case zero.png|Chuck as he appears in Case Zero. Chuck Greene's Bio.jpg|Chuck's Official Bio Click here to view more images of Chuck. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters